With the development of a display manufacturing technology, a liquid crystal display technology develops rapidly, it has replaced a traditional cathode-ray-tube display and become the mainstream of future flat panel displays. In the field of the liquid crystal display technology, Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) are widely used in televisions, computers, mobile phones and other areas due to their advantages of large size, high integration, powerful functions, flexible manufacturing process and low cost. Wherein, a TFT-LCD of an Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS, also referred to as ADSDS) mode forms a multiple dimension electric field by an electric field generated by slit electrode edges in the same plane and an electrical field generated between slit electrode layer and plate electrode layer, in order to enable the liquid crystal molecules with all orientations between the slit electrodes in liquid crystal box and right above the electrodes to rotate, and thus the operation efficiency of the liquid crystal is improved and light transmission efficiency is increased, thereby increasing the picture quality of TFT-LCD products. Therefore, the TFT-LCD of an Advanced Super Dimension Switch mode is widely used in the liquid crystal display area.
In a TFT-LCD, a display panel is the main component thereof, and is generally formed by aligning and assembling a manufactured array substrate and a color filter substrate and then perfusing liquid crystal molecules. In an ADS mode display panel, to detect whether the TFT channel can be driven normally, a test on the TFT channel characteristics locating on the array substrate is required (generally, including tests on TFT switch current, threshold voltage and electron mobility. The specific test method is: connecting a probe of the test apparatus to a pixel electrode (the pixel electrode is located at the uppermost layer of the array substrate, and therefore the probe can be directly connected to the pixel electrode), as a drain electrode and the pixel electrode are connected, the probe of the test apparatus can be connected to the drain electrode through the pixel electrode; then inputting corresponding signals into gate lines and data lines through the probe of the test apparatus, respectively; and determining whether the TFT channel can be normally driven according to the signal obtained from the drain electrode by the test apparatus.
With the development of a TFT technology, a wide viewing angle panel capable of being visible in the sunshine, i.e., High aperture ADS (H-ADS) mode display panel, comes forth in this area. In an array substrate of an H-ADS mode display panel, as a pixel electrode is located in the middle part of the array substrate (as shown in FIG. 1, a pixel electrode 8 is located between a gate insulating layer 5 and a passivation layer 9), such that the probe of the test apparatus cannot be connected to the pixel electrode or the drain electrode (the drain electrode is also located in the middle part of the array substrate, as shown in FIG. 1, a drain electrode 7b is located between an active layer 6 and the passivation layer 9), and therefore, an existing test apparatus cannot be used to perform TFT channel characteristics test on the H-ADS mode display panel.